She loved you
by CaptainIceCream
Summary: - Tu m'as brisé le coeur encore une fois, Quinn.   - Tu m'as fait t'aimer.  - Mais tu ne veux que ce qui va bien avec ta réputation. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** She loved you

**Rating :** K+

**Disclamer :** Personnages appartenant à Twenty Century Fox

**Résumé :** - Tu m'as brisé le coeur encore une fois, Quinn.

- Tu m'as fait t'aimer.

- Mais tu ne veux que ce qui va bien avec ta réputation. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

**Spoiler :** Dans la saison 2 épisode 2x20 « Prom Queen »

Finn ferma rapidement sa page Internet, mort de rire. Ca l'avait toujours fait pleurer de rire, les chutes en skate-board... Il essuya une larme qui pointait sous ses yeux bruns tandis que Puck roula des yeux avec mépris en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre entr'ouverte. Une soirée pyjama. Entre garçons. Encore une preuve de la _gaytitude_ de Kurt avait déteint sur Finn. Puckerman alluma sa cigarette, point rougeoyant dans l'obscurité d'une nuit de printemps et en tira un grand coup. Ca le calmait. Sa relation avec Lauren était parfaitement instable, et le mauvais caractère de la jeune fille - qui jusqu'alors l'avait beaucoup attiré - commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, alors que Finn se levait de sa chaise et s'asseyait en tailleur sur son lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un tel blanc n'était pas survenu entre eux. Généralement, c'était dans ces moments-là que la rancune de Finn par rapport à la grossesse de Quinn remontait à la surface. Mais cette fois, sa rancune ne venait pas la grossesse. Juste de la jalousie. Parce qu'il savait que leur relation, à Puck et à Quinn, n'était pas toute à fait terminée. Puck écrasa sa cigarette contre le rebord du balcon de la chambre de Finn, et se retourna, se dirigeant vers le lit pliant que son hôte lui avait installé la nuit. Il s'y posa, observant son ami.

- Un problème, dude ? lança-t-il en attrapant un magazine peu recommandable, caché sous le lit de Finn.

Il ne répondit pas, parce qu'il savait que Puck connaissait la réponse. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules, attrapant son portable et envoyant un texto à Quinn.

- On est censés être potes. Tu devrais tout me dire, insista-t-il.

Finn roula des yeux, posant rageusement son portable sur sa table de nuit. Il détestait devoir parler de ça. Mais cette fois, il le fallait bien, parce que son ego était brutalisé et que ça le blessait plus qu'autre chose. Il se tourna vers Puck, ses yeux plissés jetant des éclairs à son ami. Il attendit un bref instant, un peu gêné, mais aussi en colère. Il ne sortait plus vraiment avec Quinn, à présent, mais il avait toujours ce dégoût, et cette jalousie au plus profond de son coeur, qui l'énervait en plus de le blesser. Il haussa un sourcil, préparant une phrase diplomate et très prudente, mais Puck l'interrompit au moment même où il ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole.

- C'est Quinn, hein ?

Finn fut un peu surpris, mais il approuva d'un mouvement de tête.

- Oui. Exact. Je voulais t'en parler.

Puck haussa les épaules, mi-désolé, mi-fier que son meilleur ami lui demande un conseil.

- Ne me demande pas de conseils pour la reconquérir, quand même. Je patauge déjà pour coucher avec Lauren, alors, j'ai pas vraiment le temps de m'occuper de ton couple.

Cette fois, Finn secoua la tête négativement. Puck se trompait, et pas qu'un peu. Il croisa ses bras sur son ventre, un peu gêné de devoir parler. En général, il laissait les autres aborder les sujets qui fâchent, mais là, il savait que si il ne faisait pas le premier pas, ils ne pourraient jamais en parler. Il soupira, décroisa ses bras en tentant de garder une contenance, mais il se sentait pataud, et gauche. Discuter d'histoires de coeur - le concernant indirectement, en plus ! - était toujours très délicat pour lui. A cet instant, il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir lancer cette conversation.

- Je ne veux pas de demander de conseils. Je voulais juste... Te parler franchement. D'un pote à un autre pote.

Puck tourna une page du magazine de Finn, faisant semblant de ne pas prêter attention aux propos de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier soupira, avant de prendre violemment le magazine des mains de Puck et de le poser hors de la portée du juif.

- Ecoute moi.

Puckerman haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

Finn se mordit la langue avec embarras. Non seulement il était blessé, mais il avait également peur de la réaction de Puck. Il attendit un instant, ferma les yeux, et se jeta à l'eau.

- Tu ne t'es pas remis de Quinn.

Puck faillit s'étouffer. Ne pas se remettre de Quinn ? Bien sûr que si, il l'avait fait. Il n'y pensait même plus. Et puis, il ne l'avait jamais aimé. C'était en tout cas ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre. Parce que la vérité, c'était qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose en elle que tout ce qu'il a un jour possédé. Elle lui manquait délicieusement. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il voulait Lauren : pour avoir autre chose en tête que les boucles blondes de Quinn, et pour oublier le fait qu'il l'aimait toujours avec autant de passion qu'avant. Il secoua cependant négativement la tête, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- N'importe quoi, dude. nia-t-il en se penchant vers Finn, récupérant le magazine.

Finn fronça les sourcils. Puck niait toujours tout en bloc, à propos de Quinn, mais il était temps de mettre les choses à plat, une bonne fois pour toutes.

- Puck. T'as vu comment tu la regardes quand elle chante au glee club ?

- Je la regarde comme tout le monde le fait, nigaud, répondit-il séchement en ouvrant le magazine.

- Tu la dévores des yeux, continua cependant Finn, ne prenant pas l'insulte de Puck en compte. Tu la regardes comme la sixième merveille du monde !

Puck se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. _Merde __! _Il pensait qu'on ne le voyait pas, quand il faisait ça. Il pensait vraiment être discret, mais, manifestement, non.

- J'apprécie juste les filles qui sont belles. Désolé si je matte ta copine.

- D'habitude, quand tu parles de filles qui te plaisent, tu dis _bonnes__, _remarqua fort justement Finn.

- Quinn est bonne. Ca te va ?

Les lèvres de Finn se pincèrent avec mépris. On ne pouvait pas parler de Quinn comme ça.

- Tu aimes Quinn. Arrête de raconter des conneries.

- Toi, arrête de raconter des conneries ! s'énerva Puck.

Il essayait déjà de l'oublier, ce n'était pour qu'on parle tout le temps d'elle !

- En tout, elle, elle t'aimait.

Puck s'arrêta brusquement dans son feuilletage de magazine. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait. Son coeur s'agita douloureusement sous son tee-shirt. Leur relation n'était qu'un amour à sens unique. Il était l'idiot dans cette affaire, d'aimer une femme qui le trouvait insipide. Il ferma les yeux un instant infime, avant de les ouvrir avec ce masque de froideur qui lui était typique, dès qu'on abordait les sentiments.

- Faux. Elle aimait Sam. Mais pas moi, rectifia Puck, le souffle court.

- Elle était la seule personne qui t'appellait Noah. Elle t'a donné un enfant. Elle te tenait la main alors qu'elle accouchait. J'appelle ça t'aimer, Puckerman.

Cette déclaration d'amour interposée sembla à la fois stupide et réconfortante à Puck. Stupide, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de croire au potentiel amour que Quinn lui aurait donné. Réconfortante, parce que ça lui rappelait l'époque bénie où elle lui souriait et où elle le regardait avec douceur. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre ça de la bouche de Finn. Premièrement, ça faisait terriblement gay. Deuxièmement, c'était lui, l'actuel petit-ami de Quinn. Troisièmement, il n'avait pas envie de se faire de faux espoir tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas elle-même dit. Puckerman baissa les yeux sur son magazine, n'exprimant pour la première fois aucun désir pour les bimbos dénudées qui s'y trouvaient. Non, il ne les voulait pas, et il ne voulait pas ressentir de désir pour elles. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Quinn, et une petite voix ironique dans sa tête lui disait qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est ta petite amie. Pas la mienne. J'ai pas envie que tu me la refourgues, je suis pas ta poubelle.

- Elle t'aimait. Penses-y.

- Quand bien même c'est vrai, c'est plus le cas maintenant, d'accord ? Alors maintenant tais-toi et laisse moi regarder des vraies bombes, dit-il en pointant du doigt les visages imprimés sur le papier glacé.

- Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème ? C'est que t'es immature ! T'aurais jamais pu élever un gosse !

- Ta gueule, t'en sais rien de ce que j'aurais fait pour elle ! lança Puck avec fureur.

Finn tiqua.

- Elle ou _elle_ ?

- C'est pareil, Hudson. Tain, ça se voit que ça a été refait, tu crois pas ?

- Dans un cas, tu parles de Beth, dans l'autre tu parles de Quinn, continua Finn sans se préoccuper de la question stupide de Puck.

La gorge du juif se serra brusquement. Il l'aurait fait pour les deux. Mais ça, il ne pouvait l'avouer à personne. A part à lui-même - et encore ! - à demi-mots.

- Fais pas chier, Hudson. Je sors avec Lauren même si je me la suis pas encore fait.

- Mais est-ce que tu l'aimes, au moins ? demanda Finn.

Puck ne répondit pas. Il ne pouvait pas dire oui - ce n'était pas la vérité - mais dans le même temps, il ne pouvait pas dire non - Finn l'aurait pris comme une victoire, et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter.

- Pourquoi tu tiens tant à me pousser vers Quinn ? fit séchement Puckerman.

- Parce que quand je lui ai envoyé un SMS tout à l'heure, je l'ai largué.

- Tu as fait QUOI ? éructa le juif, à moitié-furieux, à moitié- surpris.

Finn sembla brutalement un peu gêné.

- Bah tu sais... Avec les Nationals qui se préparent, je voulais pas me prendre la tête, juste me... foculiser...

- Focaliser, rectifia Puck, la voix manifestement pleine de rage.

- Ouais, focaliser sur la compétition, quoi. Tu vois le topo.

Mais Puck n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête que Finn venait de _blesser_ Quinn. Le quaterback le dégoûtait, brusquement. Il avait eu la fille qu'il aimait, et il venait de la détruire ? ll n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter sur lui, et lui faire sa fête. Il avait tout : la fille, la popularité, le poste dans l'équipe de football... Il serra ses poings, tentant de se calmer. Si il s'emportait, Finn allait prendre ça pour un aveu de sa part, et Puck ne voulait pas que Finn gagne encore une fois.

- Tu sais combien tu me répugnes, Hudson ? lança cependant le juif.

Finn battit des paupières, manifestement perdu.

- Pourquoi je te répugnerais ? Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'aimais pas, et que tu ne l'avais jamais aimé, si mes oreilles ne buggent pas.

Puck faillit balbutier.

- Je ne parle pas de ça. Mais de tes magazines cochons que tu gardes sous ton lit ! lança-t-il en agitant la revue sous le nez de Finn.

Ce dernier repoussa la main de Puck.

- T'es con, Puckerman. Tu crains sérieusement.

- T'as blessé la femme que j'aime. Tu crains aussi, sérieusement, répondit brusquement Puck, avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise.

Il venait d'avouer qu'il aimait Quinn. Un grand sourire se planta sur le visage de bênet de Finn.

- Je le savais ! Je le savais !

- Ta gueule. Tu me fais dire n'importe quoi, connard.

- Va lui dire que tu l'aimes, lança Finn avec douceur. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Pour quoi faire ? Me prendre un râteau ? Ramasser les pots cassés parce que tu l'as largué ? Non merci.

Finn haussa les épaules en soupirant. Puck était définitivement un _noob_ en matière de sentiments, bien qu'il soit pas mal informé côté Q.

- Juste... Va chez elle. Sois romantique. Parle lui avant que ça soit trop tard, Puck.

Puck pesa le pour et le contre. Il l'aimait. C'était sûr et certain. Il ne se voyait plus continuer à passer ses journées en la contemplant et en évitant de se faire taper sur les doigts par Lauren pour mattage d'ex intempestif. Mais de l'autre côté, il ne se voyait pas lui faire une déclaration d'amour sordide à vingt-deux heures tapantes, avec pas un seul vêtement convenable, pour avoir une chance sur deux de se prendre le plus gros râteau de sa vie. Et par dessus tout, il ne voulait pas sentir son coeur s'animer comme un fou en la voyant, parce que ça lui faisait peur. Noah Puckerman avait peur de l'amour. Il ferma les yeux, expulsant l'air de ses poumons en espérant qu'avec ça il arriverait à prendre la bonne décision. Il attendit un instant, dans un état second et finit par se lever en trombe, faisant valser le magazine par terre. Il attrapa ses chaussures, les enfila, et sortit brusquement de la chambre de Finn, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers et de réveiller Kurt qui dormait déjà. Ses jambes le portaient avec empressement, et dans sa délicieuse léthargie, il ne se rendait pas compte de l'effort qu'il fournissait. Il avait parcouru la moitié de Lima pour elle, le tout en courant à pied, et sous la pluie. La crête humide, il se présenta au domicile de Quinn, remarquant que la voiture de sa mère n'était pas dans l'allée. Il frappa à la porte de la jeune fille et au bout d'un moment, la porte s'entr'ouvrit et Quinn mit la tête dehors.

- Je t'aime, souffla brusquement Puck.

Quinn resta un moment abassourdie, et il eut le déplaisir de voir que ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflées. Son connard de meilleur ami l'avait vraiment blessé.

- Noah...

Il crut que son coeur allait défaillir alors qu'elle esquissait un mince sourire et qu'elle sortait entièrement de la maison, se postant sur le seuil, face à Puck. Il était sur le point de se pencher pour l'embrasser alors qu'elle lui répondit.

- Je t'aimais, Noah. Mais maintenant c'est trop tard.

Elle t'aimait. Mais elle ne t'aime plus. Puck sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Tu pleures, Noah ? lui demanda-t-elle en tendant une main pour effacer les gouttes d'eau sous les yeux du jeune homme.

- Non. C'est de la pluie, fit-il en repoussant la main de la blonde.

Elle parut déçue. Elle soupira, toujours avec ce léger sourire crispé.

Qu'il était con, d'avoir pu croire qu'elle l'aimerait encore ! Il se sentait stupide et n'avait qu'une envie : qu'il ne soit jamais venu et que Finn n'ait jamais plaqué Quinn. Il baissa la tête, brisé.

- Tu devrais y aller, Noah. Tu vas attraper froid, et tu vas être très malade.

- Je suis déjà malade. Malade de toi ! Tu m'as intoxiqué, tu m'as drogué, tu m'as rendu dépendant de toi ! Ca ne te suffit pas, l'amour que je te porte ? hurla-t-il, furieux et triste.

Le visage de Quinn se décomposa.

- On aurait pû être heureux ensemble ! Je t'aurais offert des putains de fleurs chaque jour que Dieu fait ! Mais non, tu t'en fous !

- J-Je t'aimais ! balbultia-t-elle en sentant la vision se troubler.

- Alors pourquoi t'as pas répondu à mes messages, cet été ? Pourquoi t'as coupé les ponts ? Pourquoi t'as remit ton putain d'uniforme de Cheerleader et que t'es redevenu celle d'avant ?

- Il y a un problème, Quinnie ?

La tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, c'était la voix de Sam qui venait de raisonner. Puck ouvrit grand les yeux.

- J'y crois pas ! A peine libre, déjà sur le point de te faire quelqu'un ! Bravo !

- Ecoute, Puckerman, si t'as un problème, viens me le dire et..

- C'est bon, Sam, l'interrompit Quinn, la voix étranglée. Rentre.

Sam s'éxecuta en ronchonnant.

- Tu m'as brisé le coeur encore une fois, Quinn.

- Tu m'as fait t'aimer.

- Mais tu ne veux que ce qui va bien avec ta réputation. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme, s'approchant d'elle lentement.

- Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, chuchota-t-elle en caressant du bout du doigt le contour du visage de Puck.

- Je m'en fiche. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aimais.

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt.

- Non, mentit-elle.

- Au revoir alors.

Et sur ces mots, il se retourna et s'enfuit, le coeur brisé.


	2. Chapter 2

- Allez, Quinn. Rentre, tu vas attraper froid, lança Sam, enlaçant le corps de la jeune fille.

Elle se cala contre le torse du jeune homme, mouillée par la pluie abondante, cherchant du réconfort dans des bras qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle se retint de pleurer, tout d'abord par respect envers Sam. Une histoire de coeur aussi stupide n'était rien en comparaison avec ce que le jeune homme vivait en ce moment. Et ensuite, parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie que Sam ne pense qu'elle avait encore des sentiments envers Puck. Elle se laissa emporter par le parfum de la chemise du jeune homme, espérant se réveiller brutalement et être enlacée par Puck, mais en ouvrant les yeux, il n'y avait que le jeune blondinet. La tenant par la main, il la fit rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Il alla chercher une serviette dans la salle de bain, laissant Quinn dans l'entrée. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, observant son maquillage qui avait coulé. Elle l'essuya brutalement.

- Q ? Allez ça va aller... Je sais qu'il est bizarre, mais c'est Puck... tenta Sam, en lui tendant une serviette sèche.

Quinn la mit autour de ses épaules, glacée. Sam était d'une gentilesse exceptionnelle, et elle se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait brisé le coeur ainsi. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait voué leur relation à l'échec en acceptant de sortir avec lui. Il valait bien mieux que ça. Il valait bien mieux qu'elle. Elle soupira avant de reporter son regard vers Sam. Il avait accouru dès qu'elle l'avait appelé, en dépit du mauvais temps, juste pour l'écouter. Elle se sentait stupide. Elle lui faisait croire que c'était encore possible, eux deux... Elle se mordit la langue avec insistance, tentant de faire disparaître la question qui la taraudait.

- Est-ce que je suis une mauvaise personne, Sam ? chuchota-t-elle cependant, la voix enrouée.

Il parut à la fois choqué et énervé de cette question. Il fronça les sourcils, se dirigeant vers elle et lui frictionnant les épaules pour la réchauffer.

- Non. Mais tu es un peu bête...

- Pourquoi je suis bête ?

Il tiqua et s'arrêta brusquement. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était bête de l'avoir trompé lui, alors qu'ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble. Il était encore amoureux d'elle, malgré toutes les choses qu'elle avait pu lui faire, et il voulait être celui qui la rendrait heureuse. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que tout ce que la jeune fille voulait, c'était Puck. Ses mains se crispèrent brutalement sur les épaules de Quinn. Il voulait son bonheur, mais uniquement si c'était avec lui. Une douleur âcre lui transperça le coeur alors que Quinn détaillait avec attention le visage de Sam. Au bout d'un long moment, il lui adressa un sourire franc.

- Viens. Je te fais un chocolat chaud et on discute tranquille.

Elle lui sourit timidement, et se dirigea dans la cuisine, main dans la main avec Sam. Alors qu'il sortait le chocolat en poudre nécessaire, elle s'asseyait sur le plan de travail opposé, et jouait avec une pomme. Les yeux fixés sur le fruit, elle reposa encore une fois la question à laquelle Sam ne lui avait pas répondu.

- Pourquoi je suis bête ?

Il se retourna, détaillant du regard la jeune femme, puis, il trouva un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures.

- Réponds moi, Sam.

Elle descendit du plan de travail et se planta devant Sam.

- T'es toujours amoureuse de lui, hein ? lui chuchota-t-il avec un sourire brisé.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je n'arrive pas pas à me l'ôter de la tête.

- Pourquoi tu lui a mentis alors ? Il était tout à toi, sur le perron.

Elle sembla brusquement mal à l'aise et fit un pas en arrière, fixant le sol en cherchant ses mots.

- Il m'a brisé le coeur. Et je sais qu'il ne changera jamais, lança-t-elle en prenant une tasse de chocolat chaud que Sam avait préparé. On monte, s'il te plaît ? dit-elle pour arrêter la conversation.

Il aquiscea et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'asseya sur la chaise de bureau de Quinn.

- Pourquoi ne lui laisses-tu pas une deuxième chance ?

Elle prit une gorgée de la boisson brûlante, calée entre deux coussins. Elle avait faillit dire à Puck, qu'eux deux c'était possible, quelques instants auparavant. Mais il lui avait déjà brisé le coeur avec une facilité déconcertante et avec lui, elle se sentait différente, trop différente pour que ça soit normal. Elle avait peur de sentir son coeur s'emballer, elle avait peur de retomber dans la même chose que ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa grossesse : s'attacher à lui, et qu'il lui file à nouveau entre les doigts. Elle jeta son regard noisette sur Sam, affichant une mine crispée.

- J'ai peur, c'est tout, dit-elle en tapotant ses doigts vernies contre la tasse brûlante.

- De quoi as-tu tellement peur ? Je ne comprends pas sur ce coup-là.

Elle posa sa tasse sur sa table de chevet.

- J'ai peur d'être blessée.

- Tu t'interdis d'être heureuse.

Elle releva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je peux être heureuse sans lui tu sais...

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

- Arrête de te mentir. Finn et toi, ça ne pouvait pas marcher. Pareil pour nous deux. Parce que tu ne t'es jamais remise de Puck.

- Noah, corrigea-t-elle mécaniquement.

- Tu vois ! T'es tellement amoureuse de lui que tu ne vois même pas ce qu'il y a autour de toi !

- Et qu'est ce qu'il y a autour de moi, en l'occurence ? lui demanda-t-elle séchement.

Il se leva de sa chaise, et alla se positionner à côté de Quinn.

- Il y a moi. Je suis là. J'ai toujours été là. Même quand tu m'as fait mal. Tu le sais ça ?

Elle parut choquée. Elle sentit ses épaules se crisper tandis que Sam s'asseyait à côté d'elle, les sourcils froncés. Quinn savait que Sam ne s'était jamais remis de leur rupture, mais de là à ça... Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Sam était quelqu'un de gentil, d'attrayant et de compréhensif, mais elle ne ressentait pas le tiers du quart de ce qu'elle ressentait en présence de Puck. Un lien plus fort que quoi que ce soit et que quiconque les reliait, et plus elle essayait de l'oublier, plus il revenait à la charge, fort et puissant. Sam passa un doigt sous le mento de Quinn et planta son regard bleu dans celui noisette de la jeune femme. Un instant plus tard, Quinn sentait les lèvres douces de Sam sur les siennes, et sentait leurs langues entamer un ballet endiablé. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Au bout d'un long moment, il se détacha d'elle, la regardant toujours dans les yeux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

Il fronça les sourcils à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti ?

_J'ai rien ressenti, parce que je ne t'aime pas_, faillit-elle dire, mais elle se rattrapa à temps. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, parce que c'était lui qui avait répondu à l'appel quand elle était en train de pleurer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il méritait mieux que de courir derrière elle alors qu'elle ne pourrait jamais répondre à son appel désespéré.

- Je n'ai rien ressenti, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Il se recula lentement.

- Parce que... Je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut, hein ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai besoin de Noah...

Il lui adressa un sourire déçu, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes. Il va te glisser entre les doigts, sinon, lui chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille.

- Il va me briser le coeur.

- C'est toi qui vient de te briser le coeur. En lui disant que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu vas le perdre définitivement si tu ne te bouges pas maintenant.

Elle se détacha de lui, les yeux brillants, et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de ses yeux. Elle renifla, et se leva de son lit. Sam prit les clés de la voiture de Quinn, posées sur son bureau et descendit pour sortir le véhicule du garage. La jeune fille lança un regard à son reflet dans le miroir. Elle essuya un peu plus proprement son mascara et prit le temps de se préparer, histoire de ressembler un peu plus à ce que Puck avait un jour aimé. Lorsqu'elle fut fin prête, elle descendit les escaliers, et grimpa dans sa voiture. Elle mit le contact, et dans un vrombissement sourd, se mit à conduire, le corps de Sam se réduisant peu à peu à un point clair dans son rétroviseur.

Quinn arriva chez Puck après cinq minutes de conduite, mais eut le déplaisir d'apprendre que Noah n'était pas chez lui, mais chez Finn. Elle faillit faire demi-tour, n'yant aucune envie de voir son tout récent ex, mais quelque chose de puissant lui disait de maintenir le cap. Et au bout d'un quart d'heure de conduite effrenée sur les routes, elle arriva au domicile de Finn. Elle gara à la va-vite sa voiture sur le trottoir, et sortit de la voiture sous une pluie toujours aussi battante. Arrivée sous le porche, elle se demanda un instant si il allait lui pardonner, ou si ils étaient éternellement condamnés à se fuir. Elle attendit ainsi quelques instants, avant de sonner, résignée.

Ce fut Finn qui ouvrit. Elle sentit une vague de tristesse la submerger, parce qu'elle venait à peine de se faire larguer par lui-même, et qu'il était là, planté devant elle. Elle prit un visage froid.

- Je veux parler à Noah, lança-t-elle en tentant de se réchauffer.

- Je l'appelle, déclara-t-il avec un petit sourire désolé.

Et au bout de quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sous le petit toit, glacés par la pluie.

Deux âmes soeurs, blessées par le temps, et incapables de se retrouver. C'était ce qu'ils étaient.

Et ce fut elle qui fit le premier pas.

- Je t'aime.

Elle lui sourit, avec ces fossettes qu'il aimait tant...

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-elle. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

Il lui sourit en retour, parce qu'il sait qu'elle est enfin à lui, et qu'il ne se lassera jamais de l'entendre répéter ces mots-là avec cette douceur qui lui était propre.

- Tu peux le dire encore une fois.

- Noah... Je t'aime !

Ses yeux noisette se mirent à briller. Est ce qu'il ne la croyait pas ? Elle crut que son coeur allait se briser encore une fois, mais le sourire de Puck s'élargit.

- Quinnie...

Et il fondit sur ses lèvres, les capturant dans un baiser chaste qu'elle ne lui reconnaissait pas.

- Wow, souffla-t-il après s'être détaché d'elle.

- Non. Wow, c'est ça.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Puck. Leur bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant passer la langue de l'autre pour une danse endiablée. Noah posa ses mains sur les hanches douces de Quinn, l'attirant vers elle pour approfondir le baiser. Dieu ! Qu'est ce qu'elle lui avait manqué...

Et la vie ne leur parut jamais aussi parfaite.


End file.
